


we're all made of stardust

by parkj_nwoo



Series: hyunjin & jeongin’s universe [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oh yea, Slight Minsung, dance major hyunjin, english major jeongin, haven't checked for errors, honestly this is all just fluff, hyunjin's a panicked gay alright, i haven't written in so long please forgive me if it's bad, i'm also really bad at summaries, its 3am i'll fix it later, jeongin makes me wanna pinch his cheeks in this, jeongin's also a library assistant uwu, like there's two seconds of angst, mute!jeongin, slight chanlix, then we all good, title from a kpop playlist on yt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkj_nwoo/pseuds/parkj_nwoo
Summary: in which dance major hyunjin meets the cute english major jeongin...





	we're all made of stardust

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written any fanfic in so! long! i really hope it doesn't disappoint. this au has been rolling around in my brain for a while now.
> 
> lowercase intended.

the first time hyunjin saw him, he was in the library trying to cram for his literature exam. hyunjin didn’t frequent the library often, didn’t study often. but with his grades on the line, and his parents threatening to transfer him to a different school if he didn’t get them up, he was desperately trying to remember the difference between metaphysical and romantic poets.

_‘why do we need to learn this stuff anyway? they’re all dead now. who cares?’_ he thought, groaning inwardly and dropping his head on the table with a loud thud. he sat up, ignoring the glares and shushes sent his way. stretching, he let himself observe his surroundings.

it all seemed mediocre, tons of students crammed into the small library staring intensely at whatever material they had to memorize. hyunjin found himself getting bored, his adhd getting the best of him. damn his parents for making him actually study.

suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement. finally, there was an actual sign of life! his eyes traveled to the source, a confused expression crossing his face at the boy he saw. hyunjin had never seen this boy around campus before. their campus was quite large, but there were less than one thousand students attending, and hyunjin had a knack for people-watching.

the boy was putting away books; picking up each copy from his cart and smiling softly at the cover, before putting them in their respective spots. hyunjin watched him as he continued this routine down multiple shelves. something about him intrigued hyunjin, but he wasn’t quite sure what it was.

he wasn’t sure how long he’d been staring, but he was only interrupted by a vibration in his pocket. jumping slightly, he pulled his phone out.

**\- minho-hyung;**

_jin, where r u?? practice started ten minutes ago._

hyunjin’s eyes widened at the text, ‘ _shit, was i really staring for that long?_ ’ he thought, stuffing his textbook into his backpack and throwing it over his shoulder. he quickly grabbed his duffel bag and ran out of the library.

**-✮⭒✮⭒✮-**

“hyung, i’m telling you, i really saw a new kid.” hyunjin explained as they were cleaning up after practice. the instructor wasn’t that upset about hyunjin being late, his punishment was not getting ice cream at the end. he shrugged it off, ice cream made him feel sluggish anyway.

“that’s actually impossible, jin.” minho said, wiping down the mirror, “we’re halfway through the semester, who would transfer this late?”

“i apparently can, since my parents are threatening it.” hyunjin retorted, earning a scoff from minho.

“that’s just ‘cause you’re stupid.” hyunjin shoved minho’s shoulder a bit too forcefully, “aish, maybe they should send you to military school. at least you’d learn some manners.” minho hissed, rubbing his shoulder.

“anyway,” hyunjin rolled his eyes, ignoring his hyung’s complaints. “if this boy isn’t new, he’s definitely elusive. i’ve never seen him on campus until now, and i’m pretty sure i’ve seen everyone at this school at least twice.”

“except him apparently,” minho mumbled, holding the door as he and hyunjin left the practice room. “if you’re so interested in him, why don’t you find him and introduce yourself?”

“and how am i supposed to do that?” hyunjin scoffed. “search the entire campus until i find him and, when i do, go up to him and say, ‘hi, i saw you in the library once and couldn’t stop thinking about you, so i spent hours looking for you. by the way, my name’s hyunjin?’”

“doesn’t sound like a bad idea, to me.” minho shrugged. “how about you just go back to the library, and if he’s there, spark conversation with him? you need to go there to study, anyway.”

“if he’s there, no studying is going to happen.” hyunjin groaned, “i’m just going to sit there, staring at him the whole time.”

“do you want to get the know this ‘mystery boy’ or not?” minho asked, raising an eyebrow at him. hyunjin bit his lip nervously, what other choice did he have?

**-✮⭒✮⭒✮-**

hyunjin probably should’ve thought this through more. nothing could have prepared him for what he walked into when he entered the library the next day.

he spotted ‘mystery boy’ behind the main desk as soon as he walked in. he seemed to be having a conversation with the librarian, smiling and nodding as she seemed to be giving him instructions on how to set up a new book display. hyunjin’s first thought was how beautiful he looked when he smiled.

his eyes widened as he saw the boy’s face slowly turn in his direction. panicked, hyunjin quickly dove into the closest isle, picking up a random book and pretending to find interest in it. this proved difficult, though, when he realized he had somehow ended up picking a book about quantum physics, in english.

placing the book back on the shelf, he risked a glance around the bookshelf. to his surprise, neither the boy or the librarian were standing there anymore.

“what are you hiding from?” a sudden voice whispered from above his shoulder. hyunjin gasped, turning around quickly and slapping a hand over his mouth to keep himself from screaming. when he saw who it was, he relaxed.

“lix-ah, what the hell are you doing?” hyunjin asked, exasperated.

“i was looking for textbooks in english,” felix explained, eyeing the book hyunjin had been looking through, “i could ask you the same thing, though. why are you looking through physics books, in english as well? i thought you were a dance major.” he enquired, tilting his head curiously toward the other.

“i- uh, i was exploring my options?” hyunjin explained, trying his best to sound convincing, “just in case dancing doesn’t work out, i want to have more options, yeah?” he laughed nervously, smiling tight as he realized he was caught red-handed.

“sure, now why were you really standing here. i know science absolutely disgusts you.” hyunjin sighed, eyeing the area the boy was standing earlier.

“i’m... looking for someone.” felix’s eyebrow raised at this, prodding him to explain further. “i was in here studying- yes, for real studying, stop laughing- and i saw this boy putting up books. he had a really soft smile, and i felt like he was pulling me in… i don’t know how to explain it. i couldn’t get him off my mind.” he looked down at his feet shyly, a blush forming on his cheeks, “i came here to see him again, to try to introduce myself to him. but i chickened out.” 

“aw, hyunjinnie has a crush~” felix cooed, reaching his hands up to pinch hyunjin’s face. hyunjin quickly pushed his hands away, his face flushing once again.

“stop, it’s not a crush,” he insisted, glaring at felix’s doubtful expression, “i just want to get to know him, be his friend.”

“yea, just like me and changbin-hyung are _just friends_.” felix winked, “anyway, good luck on your mission, lover boy.” with that, he turned, rushing away before hyunjin could protest.

frustrated, he leaned against the bookshelf, shoving his head in his hands.

_‘what am i going to do?’_ he thought, hopelessly.

**-✮⭒✮⭒✮-**

hyunjin flopped down on his bed, stuffing his face in a pillow and groaning loudly. minho sighed from his spot across from him.

“you’re going to have to face your fear eventually, you know that, right?” this made hyunjin groan louder, kicking his feet up and down on the bed for extra measure. “drama queen.” minho commented quietly, rolling his eyes.

“i’m not scared, hyung.” hyunjin insisted. “i just don’t want to make a fool out of myself in front of him.”

“you’ll end up making a fool out of yourself in front of him at some point,” minho said, “you do the same in front of me all the time.” he caught the pillow hyunjin threw at him just in time.

“wow, supportive as always, hyung.” hyunjin said sarcastically, “what would i do without a best friend like you?”

“die, probably?” minho shrugged, standing up from his bed and grabbing his backpack. “i’m gonna go study at jisung’s studio. let me know if you figure out how to approach ‘mystery boy.’” with that, he exited the dorm, leaving hyunjin to wallow in self pity for the next hour.

**-✮⭒✮⭒✮-**

_‘you’ve got this, hwang hyunjin.’_ he thought to himself as he entered the library the next day, _‘you managed to get into the university of your dreams and made it into an elite dance group. how much harder could this be?’_

it’s a lot harder, apparently.

he finds the boy immediately, sitting at a small table behind the main desk. the boy seems to be flipping through a book, reaching into his open backpack beside him and pulling out small gummies every so often. he looks so relaxed, so much so that hyunjin almost relaxes just as much. until he realizes what he’s unintentionally doing. 

he realizes he’s walked right up to the counter when it’s too late. the boy is looking at him with a soft, but curious smile on his face. hyunjin flushes, keeps opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. the boy doesn’t say anything, just smiles at him until his gaze shifts past hyunjin, and he waves towards something behind hyunjin.

“can i help you with anything, sir?” the librarian asks from behind. hyunjin quickly looks up, bowing politely and mumbling a _‘no, thank you.’_ he spares one last glance at the boy, his attention already back on his book, before making his way to the farthest desk he can find.

after making sure no one’s around to watch him, he ruffles his hair with his hands angrily, huffing. why was talking to someone so difficult for him?

**-✮⭒✮⭒✮-**

the moment that it happens, it’s when hyunjin least expects it. it’s one day until his literature exam, and he’s in the library trying his best to get the last few details he needs memorized. when he came in to the library today, he didn’t see any sign of ‘mystery boy.’ he was disappointed, but tried his best to shrug it off. he figured the boy worked here, and everyone needs a day off sometimes.

he’s so invested in his notes that he doesn’t notice a presence beside him until there’s a notebook being gently pushed into his view. he looks up, confused, and is face to face with the mystery boy. he simply smiles that smile that hyunjin is sure will be the cause of his death, sitting silently. hyunjin flushes, trying to think of something to say, until he realizes they’re in the ‘quiet zone,’ where anyone who talks gets kicked out.

hyunjin just stares dumbly at the boy, who’s still smiling at him. then, the boy points at a nametag attached to his shirt. hyunjin looks down, eyebrows furrowed, how had he not noticed that before?

_‘jeongin,’_ he thinks, _‘that name suits him really well.’_ then, hyunjin’s smiling dumbly at the boy, who just smiles wider before nudging the notebook towards hyunjin again. hyunjin finally looks down at it, eyes scanning the pages. when he realizes what the words are, his heart nearly swells up and explodes.

the subject of his exam was written in the top margin, and scrawled on the page in neat bullet points were definitions explained simpler than the notes they took in class. in the side margins, there were small notes and arrows pointing to other points. some notes explained how important that specific detail was, or how likely the topic was to be a high-point question on the actual exam. the one that stood out to hyunjin the most, though, was the one written at the very end.

_ ‘i noticed you’ve been having trouble with this subject in class, so i wanted to help you out! i hope i made this easier for you :) -jeongin’ _

hyunjin’s heart was close to beating out of his chest as he looked up again, only to find that the boy- jeongin- was gone. he looked around quickly, trying to catch a glimpse of him again. however, jeongin was nowhere to be found.

for what seemed like the hundredth time, hyunjin buried his head in his hands, huffing out pathetically. _‘i didn’t even tell him my own name…’_

**-✮⭒✮⭒✮-**

“wait, you finally approached him?” felix asked in astonishment, changbin perking up when he heard what the two were talking about.

“approached who?” changbin asked curiously, “am i being left out of something important?” hyunjin slapped a hand over felix’s mouth before he could speak.

“you’re not being left out of anything, hyung.” hyunjin insisted. “there’s just this boy i saw at the library, i’ve been wanting to be his friend for a wh-” he cut himself off with a shriek and flinched away as felix licked his palm.

“you asked for it,” felix shrugged, “so anyway, did you really approach him?” hyunjin cringed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“not really? i think it counted as him approaching me first. i went to the library to study today, and i didn’t see him anywhere, so i just shrugged it off. when i wasn’t paying attention, he sat next to me.” hyunjin confesses, flushing when he notices that the pair were slowly leaning in as he was telling his story.

“and?” changbin pushed, “what did you guys talk about? did you get his name?” felix nodded along excitedly with every question changbin asked.

“we didn’t get to talk, we were in the quiet zone. he had a nametag on, and showed it to me. his name is jeongin.” hyunjin smiles softly, looking down at his hands as he recalls the memory, “he must be in my literature class, because he gave me his notes. there was a note written that said he wanted to help me out.”

suddenly, felix froze. hyunjin and changbin eyed him worriedly; usually felix would be freaking out over stuff like this.

“hyunjinnie, did you say his name was jeongin?” felix asked, nodding when hyunjin confirmed his suspicion. “there’s a jeongin who sits next to me in my korean folk tales class. he never talks, the professor doesn’t call on him, either. do you think it’s the same guy?” 

“could be, i’m not sure what he majors in.” hyunjin admits, “one time i accidentally crossed paths with him in the library, and he didn’t say anything at all.”

“you know what i think you should do, hyunjin-ah?” changbin pipes up, throwing an arm around hyunjin’s shoulder, “i think you should ask him on a study date. take him somewhere other than the library, like an internet cafe. somewhere you can get to know him more.” 

“that would be a good idea, if i wouldn’t end up sounding like a weirdo. he doesn’t even know my name yet.” at that, the pair perked up once again.

“what?!” they screeched in unison, grabbing pillows and launching them at hyunjin.

**-✮⭒✮⭒✮-**

the next day, hyunjin walks into the exam room. nerves fill him, even though he’s read the notes jeongin gave him too many times to count. he’s never been a good test taker, getting high b’s if he’s lucky. this time, he needs to get at least an a-. this class is his most influential one, and if he doesn’t pass, his chances of following his dream of dancing is over. not to mention, he’ll never get to see jeongin again, won’t be able to get to know him more.

hyunjin’s eyes scan the room, most of the students have taken their seats already. there’s only approximately ten minutes left until the exam, and if his suspicions are correct, jeongin should be in here, or should come soon. he’s scanned the rows three times over, but never catches a glimpse of him. sighing, he sinks into his assigned seat, running through the things he’s memorized.

each time a new person enters the room, hyunjin drags his attention to the door. he’s disappointed every time, though, as he never sees jeongin enter the room. _‘maybe he has a different exam date? or maybe he’s sick and is retaking it?’_ he thinks to himself, getting more and more anxious as the time draws closer.

by the time the exam is handed out, hyunjin still hasn’t seen jeongin. putting his worries aside for the moment, he flips to the first page of the packet. his eyes light up when he notices most of the questions on the page are directly from the notes he’s studied religiously. he smiles wide, confidently marking each answer. he silently thanks jeongin, grateful that the boy took time to help him.

what hyunjin didn’t notice, though, was the pair of eyes watching him from across the room with a smile so big that it could rival his own.

**-✮⭒✮⭒✮-**

a few hours after the exam, hyunjin’s on his way to the library once again. he prays that jeongin is there, he wants so badly to thank him for helping him. when he walks through the doors, he’s delighted to see the exact person he was looking for. 

jeongin’s facing away from hyunjin, dusting off a shelf of old books that look like they haven’t been touched in ages. hyunjin, smiling wide, makes his way towards the boy. he stops, though, when he hears a sneeze. realizing it was jeongin, his smile gets impossibly wider. _‘he’s so cute. who let him be this cute?’_

when he finally reaches him, he taps on his shoulder. jeongin jumps slightly, turning to face him. jeongin smiles wide when he sees hyunjin, waving at him. hyunjin laughs, hoping it doesn’t sound as fond as he thinks it does.

  
“jeongin, can i talk to you outside for a second?” he asks, not missing the way the boy falters before nodding, leading him to one of the side exits of the building. when they’re finally outside, jeongin turns toward hyunjin, looking at him expectantly.

“there’s a few things i need to tell you,” he starts, earning a nod from the other. hyunjin inhales deeply, trying to calm his nerves. “first, thank you for writing those notes for me. they helped tremendously. i’m so confident about it now that i actually think i passed, and it’s all thanks to you.” jeongin smiles again, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. “the next thing, is my name. i realized i didn’t tell you the other day. i’m hyunjin, i’m happy to meet you, jeongin.”

jeongin hides his face in one hand, blushing harder, before he bows slightly. he’s smiling even wider as he waves at hyunjin before rushing back into the library. 

“oh- um- bye?” hyunjin calls after him, confused. 

_ ‘why won’t he actually talk to me?’ _

**-✮⭒✮⭒✮-**

“i don’t get it, hyung!” hyunjin groans as he collapses on his roommate, who’s laying on their couch, “am i not approachable? do i look scary? why won’t he just talk to me?” 

“i don’t know, jin.” minho shrugs, pushing hyunjin off him, “maybe he’s deaf? that could explain it.” hyunjin thinks for a second, before shaking his head.

“no, i don’t think so. he’s understood everything i’ve said to him, i think. he’d have to read my lips, right? he responded even when he wasn’t looking directly at me.” minho hums, unsure.

“i don’t think he’s avoiding talking to you…” minho sits up then, looking at hyunjin with curious eyes, “didn’t felix say something about having a class with him?” hyunjin nods, not sure what minho’s getting at, “and jeongin doesn’t talk during it? the professor doesn’t call on him?” 

“that’s what felix said. what are you getting at, hyung?”

“hyunjin, have you heard of mutism?”

**-✮⭒✮⭒✮-**

after his conversation with minho, hyunjin finds himself outside the library, mentally preparing in his head. today, he’s going to resolve all the confusion going on. he’s going to ask jeongin to go to the cafe with him, and he’s going to try to get answers.

_‘don’t try to provoke him into telling you. it might make him feel intimidated. let him tell you himself, he should only do it if he’s ready.’_ minho’s words ring through his head again. for once, he thinks minho’s advice is solid.

hyunjin wants jeongin to be comfortable around him. he doesn’t want to make the boy feel awkward or out of place. 

he inhales once more before pushing the door to the library open, eyes searching for jeongin. hyunjin sees the boy waving goodbye to the librarian, backpack hanging off his shoulder. _‘perfect,’_ hyunjin thinks, _‘at least i won’t be interrupting his work.’_

jeongin’s eyes light up when he sees hyunjin approaching. hyunjin greets him, getting a small wave in response.

“are you leaving?” a nod. “would you like to go get coffee with me? there’s a nice, small cafe down the road.” a more excited nod. hyunjin smiles wide, trying to hold back a squeal when he sees jeongin’s eyes almost turn to crescents from how big he’s smiling. they walk out together, a comfortable silence consuming them.

when they get to the cafe, hyunjin can tell jeongin’s getting nervous. his eyes are darting around, mostly to the menu and back to hyunjin. hyunjin stands closer to him, feeling bad for taking him to a cafe, where he has to order. ‘why are you so dumb, hwang?’

“i’ll order for you, okay?” hyunjin suggests, looking down at the smaller boy. jeongin looks up at him, eyes hopeful. he nods quickly, hyunjin chuckles softly. “just let me know what you want. no rush.” jeongin smiles bright, _‘god, his smiles just keep getting lovelier,’_ and his eyes start scanning the menu.

once he’s ready, jeongin pokes hyunjin’s shoulder. turning to him, he sees jeongin holding up three fingers.

“a number three? caramel macchiato?” jeongin nods, pointing to a stack of cups, more specifically, the one in the middle. “medium.” jeongin nods again, blushing softly as a small smile graces his lips.

hyunjin orders for both of them, and they sit down at a booth in the farthest corner they could find. when their order gets called, hyunjin stands up to retrieve it, trying his best to not trip when he feels jeongin’s eyes on him.

they sit in a comfortable silence, staring out the window beside them as they sip their coffee. hyunjin makes random comments about the outfits that some people are wearing, and while jeongin doesn’t laugh, hyunjin takes the smile and the puff of air through jeongin’s nose as a good sign.

it’s nearing the second hour of the two sitting in the cafe, only about fifteen minutes before the place actually closes. neither of them realize how late it’s getting, but neither of them really care.

hyunjin’s still looking out the window, despite the lack of people on the streets now. instead, he comments on how beautiful the town looks at night. when he looks at jeongin, he finds the boy staring at him, his lips in a tight line.

“jeongin? everything okay?” no nod this time. instead, he reaches for his backpack. he unzips it, pulling out a composition book with a bunch of obscure stickers on it. he digs a bit deeper into his bag for a pen, then he starts writing. if this is what hyunjin thinks it is, then he can’t wait to see what’s written.

his excitement doesn’t last, though.

when the note is handed to him a few minutes later, he’s taken aback.

_ ‘hyunjin~ _

_ thank you for being so kind to me.  _

_ i know you’ve noticed that i don’t talk. i’m really sorry that i can’t share jokes with you, or properly laugh at the ones you tell me. i find them so, so funny, i truly do. _

_ i figure you deserve an explanation. if you haven’t figured out, i’m mute. specifically, i have neurogenic mutism. i’ve never been able to talk. _

_ i want to be your friend, hyunjin. it’s selfish, though. i can tell you’re a great person, and i don’t want to burden you with my problem. i can’t share stories with you easily, i can’t talk about things that are happening easily, i can’t communicate easily. all i have is my phone and this note book. _

_ i understand if you don’t want to be my friend, plenty of other people have abandoned me because of this. it’s okay, i’ll move on. _

_ \- jeonginnie~’ _

as hyunjin read the last few words, he felt his eyes water and his throat close up. how could anyone abandon jeongin? who could feel okay hurting him?  when he looked at jeongin again, the boy was looking down at his hands. from where hyunjin was sitting, he could tell the boy was shaking.

he stood up quickly, moving to sit beside jeongin. he wrapped his arms around the trembling boy, his heart clenching when he felt him stiffen.

“it’s okay, jeongin.” hyunjin whispered to him, “i’m not going to leave you. i’ll never leave.” he felt jeongin relax in his hold, feeling arms wrap around him now. they sat there, jeongin crying on hyunjin’s shoulder, until an employee politely asked them to leave so they could close up. 

hyunjin was glad no one else was at the cafe that day.

**-✮⭒✮⭒✮-**

two weeks later, the results for hyunjin’s exam were released. 

hyunjin and jeongin were sat next to each other in hyunjin’s living room, staring at the laptop in front of them nervously. the individual results were supposed to be emailed at five o’clock, and it was currently four fifty-eight.

“innie, what if i didn’t pass?” hyunjin worries at his bottom lip, rubbing his face nervously. jeongin grabs his hands, holding them tightly. he has his ‘you got this’ expression on his face, successfully making hyunjin feel slightly less nervous. “i don’t want to transfer schools. i love it here, with my dance team, with my friends, with you.” jeongin sends a small smile his way, holding his hands tighter.

then, the clock hits five, and there’s a notification for a new email on hyunjin’s computer. hyunjin screams, shoving the laptop onto jeongin’s lap, shielding his eyes.   
  


“jeongin, you check. i’m too scared.” he can almost feel jeongin roll his eyes, but nevertheless, he checks it for him. hyunjin hears a click, and then silence.

he looks up slowly, the expression on jeongin’s face is unreadable. hyunjin immediately expects the worst, can feel his eyes start to burn. “i knew it, i didn’t-” and then jeongin’s clapping, and there’s a huge smile on his face as he turns the laptop toward hyunjin.

there, on the screen in bold letters, is an a+.

hyunjin stares at the screen, rubs at his eyes, has to make sure he’s seeing this properly.

“i passed?” he asked, still confused. jeongin’s still smiling, nodding now. “i passed.” now it’s hyunjin’s turn to smile, “i passed!” hyunjin screams at the top of his lungs as he pulls jeongin into a hug.

“i passed, innie! i passed, and it’s all thanks to you! thank you, thank you thank you~” by now, he’s almost in tears, rocking jeongin back in forth in his arms as he continues mumbling his thanks into jeongin’s ear. 

he doesn’t get a response, but he can feel jeongin’s shoulders shake slightly, the soft puffs of air escaping from his lips. he knows jeongin’s just as happy as he is. 

**-✮⭒✮⭒✮-**

it’s four months later, the end of the second semester. 

jeongin has now been introduced to hyunjin’s friends, who all took to him very quick. they were all very quick to adapt to jeongin’s needs; especially minho, who practically took an oath to protect jeongin at all costs.

hyunjin knew jeongin was happier than he’d ever been before jeongin had even mentioned it to him.

he did so one night when they were alone in hyunjin’s dorm. they were cuddled under two blankets on the couch, watching whatever they could find on netflix. jeongin had suddenly grabbed the remote and paused the movie they were watching. hyunjin looked up, noticing jeongin was nervous. 

jeongin grabbed his phone, and a few moments later, a text message appeared on hyunjin’s.

**\- innie~♡:**

_thank you for bringing me so much happiness. i can’t do enough to repay you._

hyunjin simply smiles down at his phone, before wrapping his arms around jeongin and pulling him into his side once again.

**-✮⭒✮⭒✮-**

the confession comes when hyunjin’s least expecting it.

they’re sitting on hyunjin’s bed, watching random videos on youtube. hyunjin doesn’t remember when, but at some point he looks at jeongin and realizes he’s the most beautiful person he’s ever laid eyes on.

this doesn’t come as a shock to hyunjin. he’s known for a long time that he’d developed feelings towards the younger. what did come as a shock, though, was the urge to tell jeongin right then.

the urge was so strong, that hyunjin felt the words coming out before he could stop them.

“i like you, innie.”

the youtube video paused, and jeongin’s eyes snapped up to meet hyunjin’s. he wasn’t smiling, and he didn’t look angry. for the first time in a while, hyunjin couldn’t tell how the younger was feeling. time passed and jeongin’s expression still hadn’t changed. hyunjin grew more nervous, cursing himself mentally for ever letting those words leave his brain.

hyunjin stood up, distancing himself from jeongin. he felt his eyes start to water, his heart breaking as his mind came up with the worst outcome. “look, innie- jeongin, i’m sorry. i didn’t mean to say that yet, i understand if you don’t feel the same.” then, out of nowhere, hyunjin was being pulled back to the bed, and there was a pair of soft lips on his.

hyunjin’s eyes shut automatically, one of his hands coming up to cup jeongin’s cheek as the other kept his body supported. jeongin’s hands were gripping onto the material of hyunjin’s shirt, trying to pull him impossibly closer. hyunjin slowly guided them to lay down, pulling away to press kisses to jeongin’s nose and cheeks. jeongin silently giggled, wrapping his arms around hyunjin’s torso, pulling him down and turning them so he was laying on top of hyunjin.

they lay like that for a while, trading sloppy kisses on each other’s cheeks, along with the occasional gentle peck. 

“so, i suppose this means you like me back?” hyunjin teases a while later. the gigantic grin and the excited nod he gets in return makes everything they’ve gone through together, worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if it got kind of sloppy towards the end, i'll try to fix it later!!
> 
> un-edited


End file.
